Good Girl
by Archnemeses
Summary: Sandy had to keep what was left of her family together at any cost. Would this group of survivors be their salvation or damnation? Daryl/OC AU Season 2 post CDC *COMPLETE* Sequel Watched it Begin Again Posted
1. Chapter 1: Gas 'n Sip

**Summary: Sandy had to keep what was left of her family together at any cost. Would this group of survivors be their salvation or damnation? Daryl/OC AU Season 2 post CDC**

**Title: Good Girl**

**A/N: Rated T for language, rating might increase in upcoming chapters, but you will be warned beforehand. Love me some Walking Dead, and everyone's favorite Redneck Romeo so had to do a little OC. I own nothing and making no profit, please read and review!**

**Chapter 1: Gas 'n Sip**

He found her in a Gas 'n Sip cursing very colorfully at a walker that must have been six two, fighting him off with what looked like a broken broom handle. He had a clear shot so he took it, getting the walker through the left eye. The walker's sudden halt made Sandy turn around where she faced a rugged man holding a crossbow.

"You know hollarin' at 'em won't kill 'em right?" Daryl said pulling out the bolt from the now "dead" walker.

"Yeah well I was hollarin' to get Billy's behind in here. And there he is." Daryl turned to find a blonde boy about his height with a gun pointed level at his forehead and a compound bow strapped to his back.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Rick and Shane had found a silver Airstream trailer attached to Ford F150 pick-up. In the back of the truck were several full red gas canisters and five-gallon jugs of water.

"Well this must be our lucky day!" Shane grinned.

"You think someone just left this here, the hood's still warm. Whoever owns this is still around here somewhere." Rick answered with his hand on the hood.

He didn't expect the tiny red headed pixy that pulled a sawed off shot gun on him and the large dog growling beside her.

* * *

"Put that damn gun down boy! I aint here to hurt ya." Daryl said wiping his arrow on his pants and reloading.

The boy didn't look over 18, was probably muscular at one time but these lean times showed in his baggy clothes. His hair was almost white it was so blonde and his eyes were an ice blue. When he looked at the woman that had been fighting the walker he saw the same eyes and her striking blonde hair was tied back into a fancy looking braid. The two could pass for twins. They had the same features angular face, almond eyes and high cheek bones. The boy's just slightly more masculine jaw and nose the only difference.

Daryl heard a shuffling and put a finger to his lips. He crouched down and the other two mimicked his movements. His eyes went to the boy motioned for him to go around the left side and he'd take the right. He gestured for the girl to follow him.

They all headed towards the back of the convenient store. A walker wearing what used to be khakis and a Gas 'n Sip polo came towards Daryl growling with what was left of his jaw. Daryl put himself in front of the girl and aimed his crossbow, but the walker dropped before he had chance to fire. There was an arrow sticking outta the back of his skull.

The boy still had his compound bow out in front of him, his arm braced. It was a sweet looking bow too, Daryl thought, competition quality. The boy had good form, arms and legs proper distance apart. These kids weren't as helpless as he had originally thought. The boy at least was a skilled marksman.

"The back is clear. Billy Hayes, this is my sister Sandy." The boy nodded at Daryl.

Daryl nodded back. "Daryl Dixon. You two out here alone?"

"We have someone else waiting outside, but it's just the three of us and Bubba. You alone?" Sandy asked.

"No, two other men came with me. We're out looking for supplies, but we're part 'a bigger group. We got women and children too." The way the girl was standing by her brother made them look a lot younger than they were which is probably why he said what he did next.

"The three 'a you aint gotta be alone, you should come back with us." Daryl replied.

"Your group wouldn't mind?" Sandy asked looking unsurely at her brother. They looked to be having a silent conversation.

"They picked up strays before and I could use another bow to watch my back, you're a crack shot." Daryl nodded towards Billy. He sounded like he was almost convincing himself, why did he care if these kids came with him? It's not like he needed more mouths to feed? But maybe this kid was a decent hunter, any help would be good.

The girl looked back at him answering for the two of them. "Okay we'll go. We should go 'round back and collect Becca and Bubba, we got a truck and trailer. Will get us back to your people."

Out back the three of them saw two men with their hands raised and a girl holding a shot gun.

"These your men Daryl?" Sandy asked nodding towards the men.

"Yes they are." Daryl said with a twitch of his lips, these kids seemed to think he was the one running the show. He was sure Shane and Rick would inform them otherwise soon enough.

"Becca its ok they're friendly. Bubba heal." Billy said as the dog trotted happily towards him.

"Baby you ok? Who's he?" The little carrot top asked.

"I'm fine, this is Daryl he saved Sandy back there. We're gonna go back with their group." Billy responded hugging the redheaded girl.

"They are?" Shane asked Daryl his eyes shooting daggers. "We don't even know who they are? This girl just had a gun on us and her dog was gonna attack us! And since when is Daryl making decisions for the group!"

"She had a gun on us Shane because we were two men who looked like they were stealing their stuff. And there just kids of course they can come back with us, safety in numbers right?" Rick tried to calm his partner.

"My names Rick Grimes and this is my partner Shane Walsh." Rick said extending his hand to Sandy looking and sounding every bit the Sheriff he once was.

"I'm Sandy Hayes. This is my brother Billy, his wife Becca and that mongrel is Bubba, best Southern Black Mouth Cur you'll find. " She said pointing towards the young couple.

"The two of them don't look old enough to drive, much less be married." Shane said scowling.

"Well seeing as you're a law man I'll have you know that the state of Alabama says we are! Not that it matters now, seeing as the world's gone to hell in a hand basket." Becca finally spoke up with her arm tightly wrapped around Billy's.

Becca was about five foot barely coming up to Billy's shoulder, her fiery red hair parted into two braids. She was fair the sun already burnt her nose, slender and waif like dressed in blue jeans and tank top under a thick men's camo long sleeve shirt.

They raided the now completely clear convenient store. Taking as many bottle drinks and snacks as they could carry, loading down the back of the pick-up.

Daryl made sure to grab a few cartons of the cigarettes that were left. They didn't have his brand. What didn't shock him as much as it did Rick, who was grabbing the jar of beefy jerky off the counter, was when Billy went behind the counter to get dip.

"Son, now that aint a habit you wanna pick up." Rick said in that Dad voice of his.

"You carding me, aint like im drinking. The tobacco suppresses your appetite and helps me to stay awake. I don't do it that much any ways. Becca says she won't kiss me with a mouth full dip." Billy responded stuffing a bag full of different flavored tobacco.

"It's true, it's like smoking, keeps you from getting hungry." Daryl nodded grabbing some for him, though he was pretty sure Billy would share. It's the vibe he got from the kid, gruff but not selfish. "Well we got food now, I know you aint my boy but I just had to say my piece. I don't like it. You survived this long I don't want all your teeth falling out." Rick said leaving with the jerky.

Loaded down with their provisions they all climbed into the truck, Billy getting behind the wheel Becca in the middle and Sandy in the passenger side. This left the men to the back seat with Bubba standing up in the bed.

"So which way we going?" Billy asked.

"South about three miles." Rick answered pointing down the road.

* * *

Dale was on watch on top of the RV and was the first to see the truck coming. He quickly informed the others.

"Maybe they're lost too. Or have some gas to spare?" Glenn said hopefully.

"Yeah cause times like these always bring out the best in people." T-Dog supplied helpfully.

"Give me my gun." Andrea demanded loudly.

"Now that probably isn't the best idea…I mean what if they are friendly?" Dale said trying to calm her.

"Look mommy they're slowing down." Said Carl.

"Carl you and Sophia get in the camper." Lori said passing Carl off to Carol.

"What the… is that Rick?" Lori asked Dale. He looked through his scope and agreed.

**A/N: Please review, favorite or subscribe! Chapter 2 coming out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

Introductions were quickly made, and at the sight of gas, food, and water the newcomers were greeted warmly. The group decided to make camp for the night a few miles down the road at an abandoned rest stop. The Hayes introduced themselves to everyone but stayed close to each other, setting up their trailer for the night. Daryl was sitting at the edge of the forest on a log by himself cleaning his bow watching the new girl. Not the red head she was jailbait, couldn't be more than fifteen, but the blond had caught his eye.

She had to be at least twenty, still probably too young for him. Why the hell was he thinking about her, better yet why did he invite them to come along? Okay he did feel a little sorry for them, but he was a Dixon he only cared about himself and family even though he didn't have family anymore. It's not like she was stunning to look at. He could tell she had lost some weight the way her jeans where drooping a little, but he had to admit she still had a nice ass. Pretty decent rack too, not porn star huge but not by any means flat, a good handful.

He was so busy thinking about what could be under that baggy button down, that he didn't notice that Sandy had walked over and sat beside him.

"Tactical retreat huh?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yep." Daryl said putting down his bow and lighting a cigarette.

"It's a little Days of Our Lives here isn't it? I mean Lori sleeping with her husband's best friend. Total bitch move." Sandy whispered conspiratorially.

"You've only been here a few hours, and you already figured that one out?" Daryl grinned cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You could cut the tension with knife between those three." Sandy nodded.

The silence stretched out for a while between them.

"So what's the story with the two 'a them?" Daryl said nodding towards Billy sitting in a lawn chair by their trailer with Becca in his lap. Bubba was lying at their feet.

"Well Billy's my little brother. See after I was born my parents wanted another baby so they…"

"I aint talking 'bout that. Forget it." Daryl groused and turned back to cleaning his bow.

They sat in silence for a few moments Sandy looking down at her hands then sighing.

"They were gonna wait, until after Becca graduated from high school and Billy finished his specialist schools for the Marine Corps to get married. They were sweethearts since, well since Becca moved in across the street. Billy was seven, Becca was five and after that they were always in each other's pocket. Last year Becca's mama got cancer, we thought she would get better but the doctors said they had caught it too late. Her mama was all she had, her daddy left 'fore she was born. My parents said if her mama passed she would come live with them, by this time it didn't look like she would last long. Becca said all she wanted was her mama to see her get married. The adults agreed, even our pastor. Guess he didn't want them 'livin' in sin.' They got married in our church on Becca's sixteenth birthday, her mama passed a few weeks later."

"Shit hell of a birthday." Daryl's eyes were surprisingly sincere, as he nervously chewed a hangnail.

"Yeah, she was a sweet woman, I'm kinda glad she aint around to see all this. It really was a beautiful day though. It was a small service my parents don't…didn't have much in the way of money but they loved that girl like she was their own. My daddy walked her down the aisle. They didn't care if people talked, everyone in town said Becca was pregnant and we were just white trash. My daddy was a Marine, fought in Vietnam, then worked all his life in his auto shop to put food on the table. We were good enough to fix their cars but not associate with." Sandy finished angrily.

"Small towns are full of people like that, fuckers who think they know all your business. Think they're better than you." Daryl said angrily stomping out his cigarette.

"Sounds like you're talkin' from experience." She questioned looking at him, Daryl shrugged.

"So you weren't livin' with your parents?" Daryl asked changing the subject.

"No. I was at the University of Alabama, would've graduated last month if the world hadn't gone to shit." Sandy said with a sad smile.

Daryl looked surprised "Really?"

"What you don't believe me?" She said frowning.

"Naw, it's just you don't look like no sorority girl, that's all." Daryl worried his thumb again.

Sandy threw her head back laughing. "No I wasn't in any sorority, I was studying automotive engineering. I wanted to work at my daddy's shop but he insisted I get my degree. He said then 'I could work for one of the Big Boys, not changing oil the rest of my life.'"

"Guess you know all about cars huh?"

"Yep. My daddy had me under the hood of a car since I was tall enough to stand on a step stool. He always said 'he could fix anything from a screen door to a broken heart.' " Sandy's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"They gone?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah, mama got sick bit daddy. I had to…" Sandy put her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise as the tears streamed down her face. It was the first time she had let herself think about that awful day.

_Sandy came home when Billy had called about the "sickness" that was spreading. She didn't find out her mama was attacked 'till she got home. The news had said the hospitals where over run, so they kept her mama at home and pumped her full of Tylenol to try and get her fever down. Daddy was keeping vigil in the living room with a small armory in case one of those "crazy freaks" tried to get inside. Becca and Sandy took turns caring for her, rubbing her down with alcohol to try and cool her body. They knew she was fading fast. Becca broke down and went to call for her daddy. Then with all of them in her room she passed, what they hadn't expected was what happened later when her husband bent down to kiss her forehead._

_Her mama sprang up and ripped his throat out. Becca shrieked running for the bedroom door for Billy, Sandy was stunned and stood frozen. It took her a few moments but it was her daddy's gurgling groans that brought her back to reality. Then she saw his Smith & Wesson on the night stand and she knew what she had to do. After the two gunshots rang out, she closed the door locking it and told her brother to pack. They had been on the road running ever since._

Daryl hated to see women cry, he never knew what to do. Sandy looked lost in her thoughts so he acted without thinking, grabbing her free hand. She laced her fingers through his keeping a tight grip. They sat there holding hands for a while just listening to the Georgia night.

It was getting late and Sandy was dead tired, Billy and Becca had already gone to sleep. Sandy let go of Daryl's hand with a shy smile and got to her feet. She faced away from him heading toward the trailer.

Daryl coughed and muttered "I'll walk you." He walked her to the trailer she shared with her brother and sister-in-law. She was about open the door then she turned around and kissed his cheek. Before Daryl had a chance to say anything she had gone inside. So he walked away passing Dale and Rick who were on watch and eying him suspiciously.

He just glared at them heading to his tent.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review, follow or favorite! **

**Special thanks to ****animefangirl0219, Amtsy, leg64, Aristanae1864, ooglicunt, Emberka-2012 for favorite and following! **


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Routine

**Chapter 3: Morning Routine **

Chips and sodas could only last them so long Daryl knew he had to go hunting. They were actually in a pretty good spot for once. It was secluded enough he would at least bag some squirrels. Maybe this time he didn't have to go alone, he decided last night he would ask Billy to come with him, test his abilities. With a bow like his and a hunting dog as well-bred as Bubba the boy had to at least know the basics. Sandy also said something about the Marines last night so he'd probably be better company than anyone else at camp. He was used to hunting alone, but sometimes he missed Merle's dumb ass. Merle was also a hell of a tracker when he was sober. Maybe it might be nice to have someone watch his back again. The kid and he worked well together back at the convenience store, followed instruction.

But the three Hayes' were still in their trailer, and to get to Billy he might have to see Sandy. He had no idea what to say to her after last night. He finally gathered up his courage and went over and knocked on their door. Just his luck Sandy was the one to answer it. She wasn't even dressed at least not decent, she was wearing these tiny shorts and a tight tank top.

"Morning Daryl, come in we were just making breakfast. You hungry? "

Unable to form an intelligent response he just nodded and walked in. The trailer was small but warm he could tell it was theirs, not some side of the road find. They probably used to take family vacations in it. In the front end to the right was a sofa that was folded down into a bed. Bubba was lying on the floor under it. In the middle was the kitchen eating area. There was a booth with a table across from a small kitchenette complete with stove, sink and microwave. Towards the back he saw a door that probably led to a bedroom, another smaller one that probably held the washroom.

The little red head, Becca still in her pajamas a two piece pink polka dot set, was standing at the counter portioning out something into four bowls. She came over and handed one to Sandy who was already sitting in the booth. She motioned for Daryl to sit down next to her, he did. Becca handed a bowl to Daryl with a cheery "Good morning." The back door opened and out walked Billy dressed already in a T-shirt and cargo pants with combat boots. He walked over and kissed Becca and she handed him a bowl. He sat down joining them nodding a good morning to Daryl.

"The coffee will be ready in a second." Becca said watching an old fashioned percolator sitting atop the camp stove.

Daryl finally looked down at the bowl in front of him it looked like canned peaches with raw oatmeal on top.

"Ain't you supposed to cook oatmeal?" Daryl wondered out loud.

Billy and Sandy both laughed, Daryl could feel the heat rising up his cheeks. Becca came over handing him a cup of coffee. "Billy said the same thing the first time I made him a parfait. The oats are supposed to be raw, its granola cereal, there's nuts and honey and other good stuff in there. You'll like it I promise."

Daryl put his spoon in and was surprised how good his raw oatmeal was, the sweet crunchy mix was good with the peaches. The hot coffee wasn't half bad either. Sandy was the first to break the ice.

"I feel kinda bad, does everyone usually eat together? I mean we did share the food we brought back but we didn't know what to do for breakfast?" Sandy asked Daryl.

"Naw, don't feel bad they aint starving and they'll make their own breakfast. I actually came over to ask Billy, and Bubba 'course, if they wanted to go out hunting with me today. If you wanted to…" Daryl kind of having lost his nerve, making friends wasn't a Dixon strong suit.

"Are some of the other men going?" Becca asked tucking into her breakfast.

Daryl snorted, "No, none of the others ever go hunting."

The whole table looked a Daryl perplexed. "You mean you're the only one who brings in food?" Billy asked.

"Well yeah meat I guess, and berries if I can find 'em." Daryl said finishing his coffee.

""course I'll go, we been on the road so much me and Bubba hadn't had a chance to find any game. Maybe if we're lucky I'll find us a coon." Billy said smiling at Becca who was pulling a face.

"Baby, try for rabbit, please." Becca replied.

"You ready? I'll grab my gear." Billy said going towards the back of the trailer. Bubba had woken up and was nosing Daryl's leg, he remembered he had a piece of jerky left in his pocket and gave it to him. The dog ate it happily, and continued to lick his hand.

"Babe, where's my boonie?" Billy hollard from the back bedroom.

The little redhead pulled a camouflage floppy hat out from a drawer by the sofa, "Right here" she answered holding it up.

"You don't leave this trailer 'less you're strapped. Right ladies?" Billy said coming back having changed into a military camouflage blouse carrying his compound bow, Ka-Bar on his belt in a sheath, hand gun in a thigh holster and a CamelBak.

"Yes dad." Sandy replied sarcastically

"I'm serious Sandra." Billy said putting his boonie in his pocket.

"I know, and yes knife and gun at all times. You be careful too little brother." Sandy stood up hugging her brother turning as Becca said her goodbyes.

"Daryl, stay safe. Okay." Sandy said squeezing his arm. Daryl didn't like the way it made his stomach feel, kinda queasy. He mumbled "'course" and walked outta the trailer. Not before thanking them awkwardly for breakfast, Billy and Bubba were on his heels.

* * *

Sandy was coming out of her trailer with a bucket of water they used to wash up with, dumping it in the grass when Rick walked up to her.

"Morning Sandy, you and your family getting settled in?" Rick asked smiling a little too hard, suddenly looking very tired. He seemed to actually be the one in charge of this group and was constantly checking in on everybody.

"Yes officer, we got everything squared away." Sandy said smiling and started to walk away.

Rick came back around blocking her path. "Sandy, I wanted to talk with you about Daryl."

"What about him?" Sandy said hand's crossed over her chest.

"Well it's just that he isn't exactly the kinda man you should be getting involved with. You're a nice young girl and he ain't exactly the best influence. He's got a temper on him and doesn't exactly come from a good family." Rick said with his hand on Sandy's arm, which she quickly yanked away.

"Well with all due respect Rick, you ain't my daddy and I ain't a little girl. I think I'm a pretty good judge of character, so I'll be getting 'involved' with whoever I please. Have a nice day Officer Grimes." Sandy replied walking off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite or Follow!**

**Special thanks (Muchísimas Gracias!) to rainbow starlight7, nuku nuku6, BlueEyedGunSlinger, Paddyfoot92, Mrs. Ootori, kiera666, Emberka-2012, and peperina for Following, Favorite, and Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Dog and New Tricks

**Chapter 4: Old Dogs and New Tricks**

Why the hell had she kissed him? 'cause he talked to her when she came over to him? Was it 'cause he held her hand? Daryl never understood women. He never even had a real girlfriend. Sure he had the occasional one night stand with some girl that hung around with Merle. But he never had a girl that really liked him, did Sandy like him? Why was he wasting his time wondering if some woman liked him? Then Rick and Dale had to be there spying on his every move. Now he was out in the woods with that girl's heavily armed brother, he could practically hear Merle calling him a dumbass.

"So, you got a thing going on with my sister?" Billy asked bluntly.

"No, we were just talkin' is all..." Daryl sputtered angry and flustered.

"Yeah right, you like her I see the way you're mooning over her. She likes you too by the way, can tell. Me, I'm still sizing you up. All I got say about it is, you hurt her and I'll knock all your fucking teeth out." Billy said looking suddenly much older.

"Sounds fair." Daryl nodded with a small twitch of his lips, surprised by the kid's balls.

"Looks like Bubba's picked up the scent." Billy nodded after the bounding dog.

* * *

Sandy couldn't believe the gall Rick had to tell her to stay away from Daryl. Was he trying to protect her virtue, 'cause he's a couple years too late on that count. From what she'd seen it looked like Daryl was the only one getting anything done today. He was out hunting with Billy. The other men were standing around debating (something about Fort Benning?) or sitting on watch. The women at least had children they were looking after, correction Carol was looking after. Lori was busy always having private conversations with either Rick or Shane. Then that women Andrea was just either staring off into space or asking for her gun.

She was surprised how upset she had gotten by Rick putting Daryl down. He seemed like a pretty decent guy, he saved her life, offered to help them only a few moments after meeting them and seemed genuinely interested in her and her family. Yet everyone in this camp seemed to avoid him like the plague.

Sandy knew Billy and he would hit it off, their personalities were pretty similar. Even though Billy was her protective younger brother he didn't treat her as a child. Becs seemed to like Daryl too, though they were now related by marriage the two of them had always been like real sisters and Sandy valued her little sister's opinion. The two of them were sitting outside the trailer mending their torn pants and sorting some of their looted clothes, planning on offering ones that didn't fit to the others in the group. Sandy repeated what happened with Rick to Becca. After hearing what he said the tiny ginger got hoppin' mad.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Daryl's been nothin' but good to us, unless he's a secret serial killer, which I doubt. You just need to go for it already!" Becca said putting down the pants she was mending.

"Go for it? I don't even know if he likes me." Sandy questioned looking down at an extra-large men's shirt, it would probably fit T-Dog.

"Well it's time to find out girl!" The excited teen giggled swatting her with a pant leg.

* * *

Daryl and Billy returned with Bubba and three large rabbits around dusk.

Billy and Bubba were a hell of a team that dog was well trained. He could sniff out hares 30 meters away. Daryl had to admit the boy had skills too, defiantly military, they tracked game and hunted most of the day without talking much. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. Billy just wasn't one of those people that thought they had to say every single thing that popped into their head. Most importantly he shared his Skoal. Daryl had got one rabbit, Billy another and Bubba got the last one on his own. Another bonus they only had to put down one very decayed walker. It was a pretty good day.

Becca was happy with the rabbit, and started skinning them as Sandy and Carol began on the chili. Canned goods where running scarce so the women decided that with two big cans of Wolf chili and a one of tomato sauce plus the rabbit meat they would have a hearty chili for everyone. After the food was cooked everyone sat around the camp fire eating dinner.

* * *

Dale was coming down off the top of the Winnebago to get some chili when he was accosted by Andrea.

"Dale it is ridiculous that the new girls are all carrying rifles, and that new boy has more firearms on his person than most third-world armies! I want my gun now!"

Rick saw the argument brewing and went over to mediate. "Andrea it's not that we are hoarding all the guns, Glenn, Lori and Carol aren't carrying either. I just think that only those that are qualified should be carrying a firearm right now."

Andrea turned her attention from Dale to Rick. "So I'm guessing Daryl's new little hillbilly buddy is more 'qualified' just because he's male?"

The usually soft spoken Billy walked over to the argument the whole group was over hearing, and interfered because it concerned him. "Actually ma'am I earned my Marksman Qualification Badge Expert level in both rifle and pistols during my Marine Corps Recruit Training. See to kill someone you wanna aim at center mass, it's the largest target on a person, holds most of their vital organs and is the easiest place to hit. Now these monsters won't go down with a M16 burst straight to the heart, you need a head shot. You'd better get it in the first go too or that shot just rang the dinner bell for him and all his buddies. I know I'm just a dumb hillbilly not an educated woman like you, my only 'qualifications' come from the United States Marine Corps. Maybe you wanna listen to the good Sheriff and find yourself a blade for protection." Billy finished and walked back over to the fire, sitting down next to Becca who was smirking behind her bowl. Andrea looked a little taken aback but walked away going inside the Winnebago saying something about male posturing.

Glenn was sitting by Becca and looked kind of in awe of Billy. "So, you're a Marine?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah had just gotten back from SOI on leave waiting for my orders to start Scout Sniper School, when all this happened." He said resuming eating his rabbit chili. Bubba was laying down across Becca's feet having already wolfed down his meal.

Carl was sitting opposite him next to Lori and piped up "What's SOI? Have you gone to war? Have you shot anyone? My dad got shot and he shot lotsa bad guys too. He a Sheriff, Shane's his partner. Are you and Becca really married, my mom says you guys are just kids? " Carl managed to say all in one breathe.

"Becca and I got married in a church and everything 'bout six months ago. No, son I ain't ever been to war. Some of my friends did though, my daddy too when he was young." Billy said, hoping it would answer enough of the boy's questions and at the same time not anger his mama, who apparently didn't seem to have a high opinion of him.

"Okay honey, I think it's time for bed. Let's go, night everyone." Lori smiled tightly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Special thanks to jdwench87, mrskaz453, Emberka-2012 for Following, Favorite and Reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5: World War III

**Chapter 5: World War III**

Rick kissed the top of Carl's head sending him off to bed and made his way back to the others at the campfire.

"Sorry Billy, I don't think she meant any disrespect." Rick said as Daryl snorted from his place next to Sandy. "Well ok she probably did, but she's been through a lot recently. Her sister got bit, turned, and there was what happened at the CDC."

The mention of the CDC got the Hayes' attention all three of them perked up, ignoring Andrea's outburst. Billy was the first to speak though. "Ya'll made it to the CDC? What happened? Were there troops deployed?"

Rick recalled the events that occurred at the CDC, the massacre outside, Jenner, its shut down protocol, carefully avoiding Andrea's attempt to 'opt out'.

"Shit, well at least some of that makes sense. These monsters, walkers, they ain't like any enemy any army's ever faced. They never get tired, never surrender and can constantly replenish its ranks, get enough of them together and any platoon would be out numbered. With the chemical and biological agents they keep in places like the CDC, being left unsecured, detonation is the only safe bet. The bastard shouldn't have let you in though. This war's just getting started." Billy sighed exasperated running his hand over his face.

"Son, we've already lost the war. You haven't seen the cities? All the soldiers we've seen are dead." Dale interjected.

"Sir, you know how many war ships, air craft carriers and subs we have deployed all over the world? That's not even counting Allied countries. As long as there's a man with any bars on his collar in a bunker somewhere we've got a government. We're probably already under martial law. We're at war. We just gotta survive however long it lasts." Billy said holding Becca close to him.

"Rick, see this is why Fort Benning is our best bet, the military will have the means to protect us." Shane said now standing in front of Rick chest puffed out.

"That probably isn't a good idea." Billy interrupted from his place by the fire.

"You just made the argument that the military's up and running, Fort Benning's the closest base it's the safest place to be!" Shane said turning away from Rick.

"It probably is if you were inside it before it went into lockdown. The base has to think about its troops, civilians living on base, weapons, resources and orders. With this outbreak traveling the way it does every person outside their perimeter has to be considered hostile and infected. We'd probably be killed on sight. At least those would be my orders if I was in command." Billy finished everyone's wide eyes on him.

Glenn was surprisingly the first speak "Your orders would be to kill innocent civilians?"

"No, they would be that no unauthorized personnel are to breech the perimeter. All are to be considered armed and dangerous. For approaching vehicles, fire warning shot at one hundred meters, kill shot at fifty just like a road block. Unfortunately Glenn, the military has to live in moral shades of grey." Billy said sadly.

"Rick the kid is just some morbid, paranoid, freak! The base is probably abandoned. They sent all their troops into the cities or flew them somewhere offshore." Shane argued louder than before.

"He isn't paranoid, my brother's a realist always has been! He just has more insight now about how the military operates. It might be a scary realization but no one's coming to save you anytime soon, we have to protect ourselves!" Sandy said standing up.

"Then where do you propose we go?" Rick asked Sandy at the same time asking himself.

"We keep doing this. Drive down back roads, avoid highways, hunt, scavenge supplies and look for a place to eventually hunker down in. Abandoned farm land would be best, place with well water, animals, place to grow crops. We live Rick, day to day but we keep going, depending upon on one another. That was our plan, still is." Sandy replied.

"Well it's been a long day. Right now I think everyone needs to get some rest. This is a pretty safe stop for now. We'll decide where we're going in the morning." Rick said rubbing the back of his neck.

Billy stood up, "Sir, I'll take first watch."

"Thanks son." Rick said then walked over to his family's tent.

* * *

Daryl knew that Billy was right, knew Fort Benning wasn't gonna be any better than the CDC. These damn people were gonna end up getting him killed! He also knew Shane had Rick's ear, feeding him promises about some safe haven. Probably hoping Rick would bite it on the way there.

He'd been in his tent cleaning his crossbow and bolts making sure there wasn't any rabbit gore left on them. But what he had really been doing was waiting for Dale to relieve Billy from watch duty. He needed to talk to the Hayes family. Daryl waited until Billy had been back at their trailer for a while and everyone was asleep in their tents then walked over and knocked tentatively on their door.

Billy answered the door this time. "I need to talk to ya'll." Billy moved out of the way letting Daryl enter. The booth's table had been covered with an old towel and it looked like Billy was cleaning his impressive gun collection and waxing his bow. To his right Sandy woke up from her bed.

"Daryl, everything ok out there?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and pulling her blonde hair back.

"Rick's going to want to go to Fort Benning. These people ain't used to living rough. I've spent more 'a my life in the woods than at my house. If they're going that way I ain't going with them, not that it be any skin off their nose. Just thought I'd let ya'll know, and see what ya'll had decided." Daryl said nervously fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt.

"It's like Sandy said, if the group decides they're going to Fort Benning we'll be moving on. We'd ask if you'd wanna come with us of course." Billy answered looking over at Sandy.

Sandy had gotten outta bed, Daryl noticed quickly that she just seemed to only be wearing a men t-shirt. "Daryl I know this group doesn't seem to appreciate what you do for them, but even being here a short while we do. And having you with us would only be an asset to us."

Daryl just looked at them suspiciously compliments weren't usually something he received.

"Can the girls even use those?" Daryl asked pointing to the guns laid out on the table.

"My daddy gave me my first rifle at seven, I'm no Annie Oakley but I can hold my own. Billy 'course is our sharp shooter. Only he gets to touch the semi-automatics. He's been teaching Becs on his rifles and pistol for a few years, honestly she's a better cook." Sandy said with a smile.

"Hey I heard that!" Becca came outta her room in those ridiculous pink pajamas, her hair tied up in a loose bun at the top of her head. Daryl thought she looked about twelve and wanted to laugh at her mad face.

"We're leaving huh?" Becca asked looking up at Billy who lifted an eyebrow. "Well you weren't exactly being quiet. You're coming right Daryl? The trailer sleeps four, the table folds up and the benches make another bed. That's if you need another? I'm sure Sandy would be willing to share." She smirked as Sandy's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Becs!" Billy warned as she went to hide behind him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please reviewing, follow and favorite! **

**Special thanks to FanFicGirl10, shyannene, and Guest and everyone else for Reviewing, Following and Favoriting!**

**Emberka-2012: **Yep the Hayes' are just kinda jumping into this apocalypse lifestyle a lot better, than Rick's group. They grew up a lot like Daryl in a rural town hunting and fishing, except with loving parents. And though Sandy is the glue, Billy just came back from literally 3 months of the hardest survival training someone can go through. So he's their Daryl. lol hope you like this next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Day

**Chapter 6: Moving Day**

"_He's no good girl, no good for you"- Good Girl, Carrie Underwood_

Daryl looked over at Sandy who was beet red and couldn't even meet his eyes. She was embarrassed, probably because she thought the idea of sleeping with him was gross. Fine, he didn't even want her that way! The three of them just had their heads screwed on better than Rick and the others. He decided to throw his lot in with them. He could always take off on his own if they started to weigh him down anyway.

* * *

Dale had seen Daryl leaving the Hayes' trailer pretty late at night then heading back to his own tent. Rick seemed to think that Daryl was bad news for Sandy. He had to agree she was a little young. He overheard her telling Carol she was only twenty-one. But he thought Daryl becoming more social couldn't be a bad thing, the boy and he seemed to hit it off. He imagined they probably had some things in common, but if he was being honest he never really bothered to get to know Daryl. The man had walls built up so high around him that it wasn't so much he didn't let people in, he outright pushed them away. He had to worry about Andrea now. Putting Daryl's issues on his plate as well would be too much. Maybe the Hayes family would be good for him.

* * *

Morning came pretty quick. Daryl was up with the sun as usual and started breaking down his tent packing away his gear. It took a bit but others started waking up puttering around camp. He knew everyone was waiting for Rick to face them, decide their fate. Sandy came out of her trailer, followed shortly by Billy and Becca, Bubba trotted over to him probably hoping for more jerky. After giving the dog his treat and a pat he went obediently back to his master.

Rick came out of his tent dressed in his usual uniform with Lori at his side. Everyone gathered around him and Daryl noticed Shane standing to Rick's right.

"Guys I think the best thing for us to do is head towards Fort Benning." Rick said in that sure tone of his.

Glenn piped up "What about what Billy said, about the shooting?"

"I'm sure that if it's closed off there will be barricades, but I believe the advantages outweigh the risks of us having to turn around."

Sandy had hoped Daryl would be wrong, but in her gut she knew this was coming. "Rick we wish you guys luck, I really hope my brother's wrong but we can't go with you. Thanks for your hospitality. I just have to do what's best for my family, I know you understand." Sandy said with a tight smile.

"I do, I just wish you would change your mind." Rick said approaching Sandy.

"Thank you, Sir." Billy said stepping in front of Sandy shaking Rick's hand firmly.

They said their good byes to the rest of the group, offering each other words of encouragement.

* * *

Rick wanted see if Daryl would take up the rear of the convoy, he walked over to where Daryl was helping the Hayes pack and secure their things.

"Daryl, we're going to be leaving in about an hour. Your truck's gonna take the rear of the convoy and I'll give you a radio so you can let us know up front if there's trouble coming." Rick stated as Daryl tied down some canisters in the back of the Hayes' truck.

"Can't, ain't taking the truck uses too much gas. And ain't going with ya'll." Daryl said jumping down from the truck bed.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"We're probably gonna be heading west." Daryl said scratching Bubba behind the ears.

"We? You're leaving with Sandy's family." Rick stated finally putting the pieces together from the scene in front of him. Daryl wasn't just loading the Hayes' things but his own tent, sleeping bags, and duffle into the back of their truck.

"Yeah Billy asked me if I wanted to go with 'em. No one gave me a better offer, just orders, so I think it's time for a change."

* * *

The reactions to Daryl's leaving varied from Shane's good riddance to Carol's sadness at losing another member of their group until Glenn brought up the argument that Daryl was the only hunter in the group. Rick hadn't thought about it until now but it was true. Sure he went every buck season with his dad when he was a kid, but Daryl could probably survive out in the wilderness with only his crossbow and be perfectly fine. He had been steadily been bringing in meat for the group even if it was just squirrels sometimes. Shane, Dale and him where handy with guns but losing another capable man would put them at a severe disadvantage. They had too many women and children to protect. Rick had to convince Daryl to stay with them.

* * *

Daryl hated the idea of leaving behind his truck but Merle's bike was even worst. It felt like he was giving up on ever finding Merle. It was just too damn noisy to ride, it would be great for maneuverability but it would practically be announcing their presence miles before they arrived. Sandy offered to have them load it onto their truck, but he knew the extra weight would waste gas he would need to leave it. So he was emptying out the truck cab, and the bike's saddle bags leaving trash and putting other things into a bag as Sandy scavenged some parts out of the engine. He had just bought a new battery for the truck and Sandy wanted to take it with them.

"Daryl can you help me lift this?" She called out from under the hood. As he came around to her side she scooted over to the right to make more room for him.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna touch ya!" Daryl snapped already in a foul mood.

"What are you talking about?" Sandy asked now out from under the hood wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Like last night, looked like you were gonna hurl thinking 'bout the idea 'a sharing a bed with me."

"What?" Sandy asked shocked.

"I saw your face, like you were disgusted by thinkin' 'a having a piece a trash like me next to ya!"

"Daryl, you're an idiot! I was embarrassed, my little brother was a foot away from me and I wanted you to share with me! But I didn't even know if you were interested in me or not!" Sandy screamed at him. Then she grabbed his face with both her hands, pulling him down hard for a kiss. Daryl didn't do much but stand there for a few seconds and let himself be kissed. After getting over the shock he let his arms wrap around her waist returning the kiss with some enthusiasm.

"Sandy, Daryl! We're gonna have 'ta finish loading up the truck soon if we wanna cover any ground before night fall! Ya'll can suck face later! " Billy's yelling broke them apart quick. Daryl noticed the eyes of everyone in camp on him. He looked back at Sandy thinking she was probably regretting what she did but she was just smiling at him. She reached back up and gave him another gentler kiss, then walked over to her brother and kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell ya'll lookin' at!" he yelled at the others, returning to gathering his things. There she goes kissing him again but this wasn't no kiss on the cheek. She yanked him to her and kissed him good. He could still taste her on his lips. What the hell would a beautiful woman like her want with him? He couldn't help but let himself start to hope though, that maybe she did and was willing on doing a little sharing too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**Emberka-2012: **Yeah, it's like Shane forgot those 2 things. I never understood why they were so desperate to get to Fort Benning. Well I guess out of desperation, go to what you know. Thanks for reading, faithful reviewer!

**Special thanks to FanFicGirl10, Nelle07,VertigoDiva, isopt, Guest and everyone else for Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting! Ya'll are ah-mazing!**


	7. Chapter 7: On the Road Again

**Chapter 7: On the Road Again**

Rick heard Daryl arguing with Sandy and turned to see them yelling at each other. He thought this was going to make it easier to convince him to stay with their group. Then he saw the kiss and his heart sank. He had been seeing Sandy getting closer to the man and observed the veracity at which she defended him. Now he saw why. He thought she had some sort of school girl crush, but it looked like Daryl reciprocated her affection. If there was one thing that Rick learned from the incident with Merle, was that when it came to those Daryl considered family he was loyal. He wasn't sure him and his family fell into that category.

* * *

The Hayes' and Daryl had the truck loaded down and the trailer secure, as Billy said to Becca they were Oscar Mike in twenty minutes. Sandy was rechecking the trucks engine and Becca was walking Bubba. Billy had a map laid out across the tailgate of the truck and him and Daryl where pouring over it trying to find a good route. Daryl was kinda shocked when Billy called him over and just asked for his input. Now they were working together both voicing their opinions about the best way outta town.

Billy and Daryl had both decided on a route and would drive in shifts stopping at night, off the road to avoid walkers and camouflaged from other survivors. Daryl knew not everyone was to be trusted in this new world with the supplies they had being hot commodities. He also wanted to keep Sandy and Becca safe. He knew him and Sandy were headed somewhere and well Becca was starting to grow on him. She was always fussing over him making sure he was eating. Sandy was right too Becca was a good cook, but still a little girl in his eyes. For as mature as Billy was he was still only eighteen, not helpless by any means but the four of them would defiantly be stronger together.

Daryl was doing one more once over before leaving when Rick walked over to him. "Daryl, I think you should reconsider going with them. We've only known them a short time and I really think Fort Benning is the safer option."

"So, you're asking me to come with ya'll? Why? I got a pretty good reason from Billy and Sandy. What's your counter?" Daryl said wanting to make Rick come down off his high horse and see if he would actually ask him as if he were a person.

"You're right Daryl I haven't asked, so I am now. Would you please come with us to Fort Benning? I think it would be in your best interest…and Sandy's family's too. You all are going out into the unknown with only four people. We have more supplies and can offer better protection." Rick stated as now with a few members of the group behind him.

Sandy came over to Daryl's side and placed her hand on his arm. "You know what, you can shove your offer! You don't care what's in my best interest you care about yours! You're finally figuring out that if I leave ya'll haveta' fend for yourselves. And I gave you a chance to say it and you weren't even man enough to admit it! Babe, tell Billy I'll be in the truck!" Daryl yelled over his shoulder as he walked to the passenger door of the truck slamming it shut.

Becca followed getting into the back seat with Bubba. Billy just glared at them walking towards his truck. Leaving Sandy facing the group "I wonder how long you'll last out here without him? You have no idea what you just let walk away, your ticket to survival. Ya'll better learn quick too 'cause times are changing. You have no idea what he was doing for you, did you? Maybe you should give Andrea her gun and she can go do all your hunting. She's always asking for it, she must be one hell of a shot. Officer." Sandy finished pivoting on her heal, walking towards the truck getting in the back seat behind Daryl. She quickly closed the door, blocking out the obscenities being yelled by Shane.

"Just drive." Sandy said to Billy. As they did Becca watched the Winnebago getting smaller and smaller. Becca yawned, having not gotten a lot of sleep the night before worrying about what would happen today. Bubba was already asleep on the floor boards. "Becs lie down and get some rest we'll wake you up when we're stopping." Sandy said as the little red head pulled out a pillow and curled up toeing off her shoes.

They had been driving in silence for a little while when Daryl looked back and saw both girls fast asleep. He nodded to Billy, looking in the rearview mirror Billy just smiled.

"'bout time she kissed you, between you and her I thought this would be some long drawn out soap opera. Now that you're together we can move on with less drama. Sorry 'bout interrupting, wasn't trying to be a dick just wanted to get outta there." Billy said nonchalantly.

"We ain't together. She just kissed me is all." Daryl muttered chewing on a hangnail.

Billy snorted. "Yes you are. You think my sister just goes around kissin' random guys. She's had exactly two boyfriends in her life. I know way too much about my sister's love life 'cause a Becca. Counting you and those boyfriends she's kissed all of four guys, ever. So you're together. Believe me I didn't know I was dating Becca either 'till she told me I was her boyfriend. Things turned out great for us, you and Sandy gotta shot. Hell world's fallin' apart Daryl, find a little happiness where the two of you can get it."

Daryl was shocked at what Billy was saying. He actually thought he was good enough to date his sister, hell he was telling him to go for it! The Dixon boys were the kinda guys daddy's warned their daughters about not give their blessing to.

* * *

They drove on, stopping when they found abandoned cars, stripping them for supplies and in Sandy's case extra parts. They had to put down a few walkers each time but staying to farm roads they were lucky not run into big traffic jams.

As night fell they stopped getting off the main road parking in a between the tree-line, so they couldn't be seen from the road. They got the trailer set up. As Daryl and Billy secured the perimeter Becca started on dinner and Sandy kept watch on top the truck with Bubba.

"So, we're having a junk food feast tonight boys. Frito chili pie and red Kool-Aid!" Becca announced as Billy and Daryl walked in.

"Where did you get the cheese?" Billy asked taking his portion of the chili concoction and mug of drink.

"Back at the convenience store they had a box of full these little nacho cheese tubs, it's basically plastic cheese should be good forever. And we had a can of chili left over, decided to make Frito pie to spread it out. " Becca said smiling handing Daryl a bowl and cup. He took a bite of this slop and it was actually pretty tasty. "Good, Red. I'll take first watch Billy." Daryl said heading out.

Daryl sat on top the truck bed on the attached metal tool box, and at about one in the morning Billy came to relieve him. He gave Billy a hand up then started to look for his sleeping bag. He'd probably sleep on the floor in the trailer. Billy saw him looking around "Becca already put your sleeping bag in the trailer" Daryl grunted and grabbed his duffle and crossbow. He opened the trailer door quietly knowing the girls would be asleep. And Sandy was until he walked in, girl was a light sleeper. He saw his sleeping bag still rolled up next Sandy's bed.

"Hey" Sandy said from her place on her bed. Daryl just nodded and went to reach for his sleeping bag when he felt a hand around his wrist.

"It's not that cold I think we have enough blankets up here." Sandy said moving closer to him.

"Sandy, I ain't really the kinda guy you think I am. I won't be any good for you…" Daryl's sentence was cut off when something hit him in the face. He caught it and noticed it was the shirt Sandy used to be wearing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please Review, Follow and Favorite! **

**Emberka-2012: **Yep, they're kinda late to the Daryl lovin' party. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mrskatz453: **hope you liked Daryl's little farewell to the group!

**Bigpinkstork: **that line always upset me too, so here come the sunsets **:) **

**Special Thanks to mrskatz453, happygirl29, gsypykl79, Emberka-2012, bigpinkstork, jdwench87, for Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning After

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

Daryl's internal clock was telling him that he had slept in and he felt something ticking his nose. He looked down and saw a head of blonde hair resting on his bare chest. He started to remember last night, though Sandy was pretty forward at first when he finally did make it into her bed they both were tentative. Taking their time, they got to know one another thoroughly, while trying to remain as quiet as possible. Daryl had the best sleep he had is years even if it wasn't much.

Daryl Dixon was not a cuddlier, and that defiantly wasn't what he has doing now. He just didn't want to wake up Sandy so he kept his arms around her and might have been smellin' her hair. His peace was interrupted when he heard a little giggle and a pot clanking. He opened his eyes and saw Becca looking back at him Cheshire grin on her face. "Morning I'm just gonna start breakfast and go get dressed." This woke up Sandy, who stretched obscenely as Daryl went to cover her up. Becca just rolled her eyes and headed for the back of the trailer.

"Morning." Sandy said smiling up at him, Daryl pulled his sheet up covering his chest trying to hide his scares. It was pretty dark last and he hoped she hadn't seen the worst of them. Sandy had seen them, knew they were old, but she was falling in love with this gruff man scares and all. She leaned over and kissed a particularly nasty looking cut across his left shoulder. "You ain't gotta hide this from me." She said as she kissed another across his left pectoral.

"Girl, we ain't ever getting outta this bed you keep this up." Daryl said in a warning tone that he hoped she would ignore.

"Dammit Dolly, put a shirt on you'll poke someone's eye out with those!" Billy said walking into the trailer covering his eyes, Bubba walking in beside him. Sandy reached around the bed finding her shirt and panties pulling them on.

"There I'm decent Billy, I'm gonna go wash up. Check on breakfast Becca was just starting it." Sandy said grabbing some clothes walking into the little washroom.

Billy walked over to the little camp stove just poking at the pot with the wooden spoon every so often. "So I was thinking, we're headed into farm country soon. I think we should start scouting for a home base. I know it's risky, might run into other survivors but we have fire power on our side. What do you think?" Billy asked from the kitchen, like he didn't just find Daryl in bed nekkid with his sister. Daryl paused for a moment then just reached over to his duffel and started getting dressed.

"Well it's probably a good idea, we got a roof over our head now but a house with wells, we could fortify would be best for us to ride out the winter." Daryl said buckling his belt.

"Daryl's dressed, baby come finish breakfast, please!" Billy called to the back of the trailer. Becca emerged her red hair back in her usual two braids, dressed in black jeans and a pink T-shirt. She walked over to Daryl handing him a new toothbrush. "We got lotsa extras and there's toothpaste in the bathroom and a jug of water to rinse with. Whenever Sandy decides to come out!"

"Geeze, I'm out, I'm out!" Sandy said emerging from the washroom dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a blue tank her hair loose.

Daryl took his turn in washroom, relieving his aching bladder than turning to wash his hands. Conserving as much water as possible he washed his face, he looked up at his reflection. His hair was a little greasy his last real shower at the CDC, but he didn't look any worse for wear. What difference he did notice was the large love bite he had on his neck. Damn Sandy, already getting under his skin in every way possible. He was fallin' for her, and hard. When he thought about possibly losing her like he did Merle, he knew he could never let it happen. He brushed his teeth with the new tooth brush and was going to take it with him when he noticed the holder by the sink. It had four holes, three occupied by different brushes, leaving one open. He slid his toothbrush in it.

He left the bathroom and smelled pie and coffee. Sandy and Billy were sitting opposite each other in the booth eating already. Daryl went and sat down next to Sandy as Becca handed him a bowl and cup of coffee. "You could probably use a little caffeine pick me up." Becca grinned, the tips of Daryl's ears turned red.

"Becca please I'm trying to eat." Billy said pretend gagging.

"Thought I smelled pie." Daryl said trying to steer the conversation away from him.

"That's 'cause I made apple pie oatmeal. Since you like your oatmeal cooked thought I'd give it a try, we have like five pounds of the stuff. It's just oatmeal and a can of apple pie filling." Becca said sitting down finally.

Daryl had to admit it was tasty, he said so to Becca and she lit up. "Well, at least someone enjoys my cooking."

"Baby I love your cooking, everything you make is delicious." Billy said kissing Becca's temple.

"Okay so me and Daryl think that we should start looking for a place to settle in for the winter. That means on our way there we need to gather as many supplies as possible to. So keep your eyes peeled today for anything useful in abandoned cars or stores." Billy stated to the group.

Daryl had just finished the last of his breakfast, grabbed his crossbow and was going to head out to do a perimeter search with Bubba. As he reached the door of the trailer Sandy walked over and leaned up to kiss him. "Be careful." She stated. "Always. Now you and Becca stay inside this trailer unless Billy's with you. Ya hear me woman!" Daryl responded.

They quickly packed up their things securing the trailer and headed back out on the road. They were lucky to have siphoned off as much gas as they did. Sandy even guiltily told Daryl that they kept a couple canisters from the group hidden in case something happened and they had to make a run for it. He wasn't mad actually but happy with their planning ahead. After Bubba did his business they got into their usual spots, Billy and Daryl in the front the girls and Bubba in the back seat.

Without the air condition on, wanting to save as much gas as possible, the windows were rolled down. They couldn't risk playing a CD, for fear of attracting too much attention now the silence was a little awkward with everyone awake. Not one for conversation Daryl just scanned the area and reviewed the map. He heard Sandy ask Becca to braid her hair. Smart move didn't want something walkers could easily grab a hold of. Then came singing from the backseat.

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you."

Becca had started singing making Billy blush. Daryl was informed it was apparently "their song".

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me."

By this time Sandy had joined in too, Daryl wanted to tell them to knock it off, this wasn't some sing-a-long hay ride. In the end he didn't want to spoil their fun and he had to admit Becca's voice wasn't half bad.

**A/N: **The song is "I'm only me when I'm with you" by Taylor Swift, and that would totally be Becca and Billy's song!

**Thanks for reading this short chapter just need a little family bonding before the adventure! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Mrskatz453**: Thank you! Yeah this story takes place directly after the CDC so there is no Daryl appreciation going around. If someone ever saved my life I'd be pretty damn appreciative. We'll see how they both end up doing. And would you take no for an answer! ;)

**Emberka-2012:** Sandy is a forth right kinda girl, and takes what she wants. Glad you liked it!

**Special Thanks to: mrskatz453, AudryT, loquaciouslethality, Emberka-2012 for Reviewing, Following and Favoriting!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Road Home

**Chapter 9: The Long Road Home **

They found him crying in a bathroom at a Walgreens pharmacy. The little blonde haired boy couldn't have been more than three or four. He had dirty blond hair and large brown sad eyes. As soon as he saw Daryl, crossbow pointed and all, he ran to him screaming about the monsters getting him. He tried to hand him off to Sandy but the little boy wouldn't have it. Daryl just held him awkwardly as the little boy silently cried into his shoulder.

They were lucky with the supplies they found, people had already been through taking food, water, all the pain killers and some antibiotics but left things like birth control pills and patches, flu shots, rarer antibiotics and most importantly the medication reference book that was under the counter. They spent the whole day strategically picking the place clean. And while searching the back they found a shipment of sweat pants and shirts that had come in for fall.

Sandy had also grabbed as much toddler stuff as they could find, from little utensils, sippy cups, children's medicine, baby wipes, to Pull-Ups and Good Nights not sure if he was potty trained. Becca even found a little potty seat. They also took a lot of toddler snacks, baby food, even formula, knowing the boy was too old but if times got tough some nutrition was better than none. It was a good thing they didn't have to pay for this stuff, apparently baby items are expensive.

By the time they left the boy had reluctantly told Daryl his name was Jamie, he didn't apparently know his last name. In the trailer the girls got him cleaned up and he was wearing a new outfit, a pair of Pull-Ups, little sweat pants, and a Welcome to Georgia T-shirt.

"What the hell we know about taking care of a kid?" Daryl said as he watched Jamie eat some applesauce with a tiny spoon sitting on top a phone book in the booth at the trailer. They had moved down the road away from the strip center back to a wooded area for the night. Billy was on watch with Bubba and Becca had gone to sleep.

"What the hell does any parent know Daryl? You try the best you can to keep them alive and hope they don't end up a serial killer. I used to babysit all through high school, plus I got a book." Sandy said sitting on their bed already in her pajamas, this time she added the tiny shorts to her men's shirt.

"You got a book?"

"Yep. At the store in the baby isle, see 'Newborns to Toddlers a Guide for Expectant Mothers' Why you laughin'?" Sandy said seriously holding up her book.

"You can't raise no baby from a book." Daryl said between snorts.

"Then what do you suggest, it's not like we can give him back, drop him off at a fire station! At least I'm trying, Daryl, I know this is gonna be a hell of a lot tougher. But what else can we do? I know I ain't qualified to be anybody's mama." Sandy said as she started to sniffle.

"Babe, now don't go cryin' I didn't mean we leave him out for the walkers. And you'd make a better mama than I would someone's daddy. I didn't have no one but my brother Merle growing up. I just don't know what the hell I'm doing. Okay." Daryl said sitting next to her on the bed a little defeated. Sandy went and hugged him from behind.

"It's gonna be ok, we'll figure it out together." Sandy said before Daryl turned and kissed her. Sandy smiled getting up from the bed.

"Okay little man time for bed." Sandy walked over Jamie already finishing his second tub of applesauce. The poor boy probably hadn't eaten in days. They didn't want to give him anything too heavy, so they settled on the applesauce and some Pedi-a-lite. They decided he would sleep in Daryl's sleeping bag on the floor, afraid of him rolling off the booth bed.

Daryl and Sandy had been asleep for a while when Daryl heard the crying. He nudged Sandy and she got up grabbing Jamie, rocking him. "What's wrong little man? Bad dream? Yeah sometimes I get those too. It's over now and no monsters can get you in here, okay." She tried to put him back down but he wouldn't let go. Exhausted she just brought him back to bed with her. The little boy nestled himself between Sandy and Daryl, drifting back off to sleep. Sandy followed soon after. Daryl looked down at the two of them and couldn't believe the direction his life had taken so quickly. If you would have told him six months ago he'd have a beautiful woman in his bed and a kid to take care of he'd have laughed in your face. He also wouldn't believe the dead were coming back from the dead. Now he just had to keep them all safe.

* * *

Rick had been running for so long he wasn't sure they would make it another day. The members of his group had slowly dwindled over the last month leaving only Lori, Carl, Hershel and his two daughters. The six of them had been walking for miles now, their cars running out of fuel a couple of days ago.

The trip to Fort Benning had been a disaster starting on the highway where they encountered a herd of walkers. T-Dog had been attacked and killed, and then Sophia ran into the woods. While looking for her Carl had been shot, thankfully Otis brought them to Hershel's farm. Rick thought this was their salvation, the farm was perfect. It was isolated and had supplies. While the father in him wanted to continue the searches for Sophia, Shane and police logic convinced him that it was a lost cause. After two days they had a memorial for her, and Carol just seemed to drift away, until one morning they found her hanging in the stables.

So many people to feed soon became a problem. They started rationing what Hershel provided from his gardens and chicken coop while Shane attempted to hunt in the surrounding woods. He always returned empty handed and angry. One time he left on a hunting trip and was gone a few days, apparently he had gotten injured. On his way back he was shot in the head by Andrea mistaken for a walker.

Soon after that tragedy Glenn discovered the barn was full of walkers. Having just found out Lori was pregnant Rick knew that he would need Hershel's cooperation. Unwilling to upset Hershel more he let the man keep them in the barn, all hell broke loose though when trying to put two more 'infected' into the barn. The doors opened too wide and the walkers came loose.

Glenn was bitten trying to protect Maggie. They also made the grisly discovery that Sophia had been in the barn too. Rick was actually glad Carol didn't have to see him shoot her down. They finally had to leave the farm for good when a large herd of walkers over ran it. Jimmy, Dale and Patricia were killed as they all tried to flee, Andrea lost in the melee.

Lori asked her husband where they were going and all he would ever say was they were heading west.

**A/N: That's its folks! One more chapter left! Thanks for reading please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Mrskaz453: **Thank you sooo much! Love that people like my OCs! Updates coming soon:)

**Bigpinkstork**: Yeah the tiny camper is kinda annoying, especially with their new addition!

**Special thanks to: mrskaz453, jdwench87, golden-priestess, bigpinkstork, kpopcorchicken for Reviewing, Following and Favoriting!**


	10. Chapter 10: Homestead

**Chapter 10: Homestead**

Daryl got outta bed popping his neck and rolling his shoulders. The sun had just come up and it was time to do a perimeter check. He looked over and saw Sandy still asleep her blonde hair covering her bare shoulders, luckily Jamie had been sleeping in his own bedroom for a while. The little boy still got the occasional nightmare. When he did he wanted to sleep next door in the big bed with his Mama and Dar. The little boy had adjusted remarkably well considering what he must have been through. He just started calling Sandy mama one day and she didn't have the heart to correct him, when she knew he would never get his birth mother back. The others soon became his aunty Becca and his uncle Billy.

Daryl didn't believe in much but someone had to be looking out for them when they found this cabin secluded in the Georgia wilderness. It sat atop a hill surrounded by woods ripe with varies critters. It had several full wells and a creek running close by. The previous owners must have been survivalist nuts too because the storm cellar was filled with jarred and canned foods as well as military grade freeze dried food. They also had an impressive gun collection. I guess they just didn't plan on one of them getting sick. Daryl and Billy had to put down two walkers, the previous owners and burn the bodies before they moved in.

Sandy and Becca cleaned out the house after, dusting and scrubbing from the floor to ceiling, not wanting any lingering disease. After that they boarded up all the downstairs windows and fashioned a way to secure the doors. They also took all the family pictures off the walls and mantle place. They were no longer the home's owners, this was the Dixon/Hayes home and they wanted it to feel as such.

The house itself was a simple two story log cabin but bigger than you'd expect from the outside. It had three bedrooms, a large kitchen with a wood burning stove, and a living room with a fire place. It only had one bathroom, a relic from a time when the house probably didn't have indoor plumbing. The three bedrooms, small as they were made up for it, both couples had a lot more privacy now than they did when they lived in their trailer.

There was even a way to get onto the roof. From the roof it was possible to see for miles around and much easier to keep watch and stay safe. They set up the heavy automatic weapons by the attic door, and Billy or Daryl would always take one along with either their bow or crossbow for watch duty. Even though they were safe here they always had the truck operable, with a full gas tank, and the trailer loaded with some provisions in case they ever needed to leave in a hurry.

Every night Daryl and Billy split up the time rotating to take watch duty on the roof. Daryl usually spent his time on watch making blots, but he had just found some soft wood along with sand papers so he was currently carving some wooden toys for Jamie. When Daryl had the early shift he would do the morning perimeter check with Bubba, at the same time hunt for some small game usually squirrels or rabbits, before everyone else got up. Billy would do the same on his days, they had already gotten a pretty good system worked out. By the time Daryl got back the house would usually be buzzing, Becca starting on breakfast, Billy bringing in fire wood, and Sandy getting Jamie ready for the day.

Today was no different. Jamie came bounding down the stairs holding up the wooden horse Daryl left on his bedside table. "Tank you Dar!" Jamie exclaimed trying to jump into Daryl's arms. Daryl threw his squirrels down and picked up the little boy. ""welcome little man. What you gonna name him?" Daryl asked. The little boy was thinking very seriously. "Horsey" Jamie said pretend galloping him on Daryl's arm. Daryl looked down at the little boy to any outsider they would believe this was Sandy and his real boy. After a good bath they found out he had Sandy and Billy's stark blonde hair and even had his own serious eyes. Daryl couldn't believe this was his life now. He was a family man, more importantly the head of a household. The group made decisions together but they all looked to Daryl for the final say. This might be the end of the world, but it was just the beginning of his.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read this, including mrskaz453, kschu02, Reviewed, Followed or Favorited! I had so much fun writing this story and ya'll made it epic!**

**Mrskaz453: **Thank you for your continued readership! And I think a lot of Rick's group would have died if not for Daryl whether directly or indirectly so I had to throw it in there. Hope you like the end with Daddy Daryl!

**I'm already thinking sequel, so ideas for what you would want to see in the lives of the Hayes/Dixon household would be appreciated! **


End file.
